super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
ARC Expanded Universe: All-Star Battle!!
ARC Expanded Universe: All-Star Battle!! is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion/ARCGaming91, that was announced on the eighth of November 2017. It will include various characters from the ARC Expanded Universe. The game was made because a lot of people wanted to see more of those characters fighting without the Capcom-characters present. The game is still developed by Capcom, though. 'Storyline' "Throughout the ages, the planet known as "Earth" have grown successfully more and more fragile. Despite all of my efforts to end it, its inhabitants still find a way to come out victorious. Well, it looks like I have no choice but to finally put this planet out of its misery. Huh? What is this? Several other dimensions with "dying" world. I have to save all these worlds from the destruction that their inhabitants have caused. The some seem to be in a worse condition than the one I'm familiar with. So let's cause Armageddon to all these different universes." - Xanthon the Alphalien 'Gameplay Mechanics' The gameplay is identical to ARC Expanded Universe vs. Capcom: "The gameplay is mostly based on Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite except it is 3-on-3 instead of 2-on-2. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. Just like Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. ARCEU vs. Capcom utilizes a "free-form" tag system akin to Marvel vs. Capcom 3's "Team Aerial Combo" system and Street Fighter X Tekken's "Switch Cancel" system. Players can freely tag out their team members at any point, even while mid-air or during long attack animations. This allows players to form continuous combos between their two characters by essentially creating their own assists through the tag system. Alternatively, players can sacrifice meter from their Hyper Combo Gauge to perform the newly introduced "Counter Switch" mechanic, which tags in their partner character while the opponent is attacking them, providing the opportunity to counterattack and free the character trapped in the enemy's combo. However the player have to choose which character it tags in during gameplay and the one that is not selected, will be locked out and won't be able to do anything for twelve seconds after the action is over. Another difference is that Infinity Stones are not featured in the game." 'PLAYABLE CHARACTERS' The character-amount for this game has been confirmed to be 56!! All the playable characters have hand-drawn artwork made by ARCGaming91/Aranryanchampion. Out of all the playable characters in the roster, 16 of them so far are female. 'Character List' Amanda_Alexandersson.png| Amanda Alexandersson Franchise: En Titellös Berättelse Debut: En Titellös Berättelse Azrul_the_Master_Spirit.png| Azrul the Master Spirit Franchise: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Debut: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom NEWCOMER Beelzebub.png| Beelzebub Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure NEWCOMER Bomber_Jack.png| Bomber Jack Franchise: Journey through the Universe Debut: Bomber Jack's Journey through the Universe Cheval_Caballo.png| Cheval Caballo Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet Dödis.png| Dödis Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet Ebbasiloux.png| Ebbasiloux Franchise: En Titellös Berättelse Debut: En Titellös Berättelse Fredrik_Nilsson.png| Fredrik Nilsson Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet NEWCOMER Freud_Stream.png| Freud Stream Franchise: The Horse Show Debut: Hästfabriken Författaren.png| Författaren Franchise: En Titellös Berättelse Debut: En Titellös Berättelse Galaxy_Stream.png| Galaxy Stream Franchise: The Horse Show Debut: Hästfabriken Hampus_Åkersson.png| Hampus Åkersson Franchise: En Titellös Berättelse Debut: En Titellös Berättelse NEWCOMER Hanako_Shironame.png| Hanako Shironame Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet NEWCOMER Harmonica.png| Harmonica Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Hoofer.png| Hoofer Franchise: Smile-Smile Harakiri Debut: Smile-Smile Harakiri Houdgelum_Paraceratherium.png| Houdgelum Paraceratherium Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure GIANT Jelly_Pound.png| Jelly Pound Franchise: Jelly Pound Debut: Jelly Pound Kapten_Fjortis.png| Kapten Fjortis Franchise: Den Fantastiske Kapten Fjortis Debut: Den Fantastiske Kapten Fjortis Karl-Erik-Nilsson.png| Karl-Erik Nilsson Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet Klekowskii.png| Klekowskii Franchise: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Debut: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Klubba_Stormflake.jpg| Klubba Stormflake Franchise: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Debut: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Litnar.png| Litnar Franchise: Journey through the Universe Debut: Litnar's Journey through the Universe Lovisa.png| Lovisa Franchise: En Titellös Berättelse Debut: En Titellös Berättelse NEWCOMER Løif_Andersen.png| Løif Andersen Franchise: Smile-Smile Harakiri Debut: Smile-Smile Harakiri Marco_(Kreemo)_Chenia.png| Marco "Kreemo" Chenia Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet NEWCOMER Master_J.C._Bulldozer.png| Master J.C. Bulldozer Franchise: Smile-Smile Harakiri Debut: Smile-Smile Harakiri NEWCOMER Matthew_Bishop.png| Matthew Bishop Franchise: Egyptens Arvinge Debut: Egyptens Arvinge Meso_Nycho_Teuthis.png| Meso Nycho Teuthis Franchise: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Debut: Yttjoff 2: Den Globala Uppvärmningen NEWCOMER Mieré_Vardevoux.png| Miere Vardevoux Franchise: Egyptens Arvinge Debut: Mörkrets Avgrund NEWCOMER Mikaela_Lövgren.png| Mikaela Lövgren Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet Mormor.png| Mormor Franchise: En Titellös Berättelse Debut: En Titellös Berättelse NEWCOMER Niklas_Mutant.png| Niklas Mutant Franchise: Niklas Mutant Debut: Niklas Mutant Odju_&_Ret.png| Odju & Ret Franchise: Jelly Pound Debut: Jelly Pound NEWCOMER Padí.png| Padí Franchise: Padí the Living Tank Debut: Padí the Living Tank NEWCOMER Para_KO_Saurolophus.png| Para KO Saurolophus Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet NEWCOMER Plaktomire_Yoko.png| Plaktomire Yoko Franchise: Journey through the Universe Debut: Plaktomire's Journey through the Universe NEWCOMER Poseidon.png| Poseidon Franchise: The Horse Show Debut: Hästarnas Oikos NEWCOMER Princess_Zareena.png| Princess Zareena Franchise: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Debut: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Putte.png| Putte Franchise: Smile-Smile Harakiri Debut: Smile-Smile Harakiri Ragna_Rokh.png| Ragna Rokh Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Ryuunosuke.png| Ryuunosuke Franchise: En Titellös Berättelse Debut: En Titellös Berättelse Sir._Sonny_Sloth.png| Sir. Sonny Sloth Franchise: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Debut: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Sky_Jerk.png| Sky Jerk Franchise: Jelly Pound Debut: Jelly Pound NEWCOMER Smash_Gamer.png| Smash Gamer Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Solar_Knight.png| Solar Knight Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure NEWCOMER Sonya_Meadowbreeze.png| Sonya Meadowbreeze Franchise: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Debut: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Stuffy_the_Kung-Fu_Rabbit.png| Stuffy the Kung-Fu Rabbit Franchise: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom Debut: Quest for the Sacred Kingdom NEWCOMER T.R.O.Y.png| T.R.O.Y Franchise: The Horse Show Debut: Hästarnas Oikos GIANT NEWCOMER Tardigrade.png| Tardigrade Franchise: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Debut: Yttjoff 2: Den Globala Uppvärmningen NEWCOMER ThunderDogmon.png| ThunderDogmon Franchise: Niklas Mutant Debut: Niklas Mutant NEWCOMER Voluptas_Mirandus.png| Voluptas Mirandus Franchise: The Horse Show Debut: Hästarnas Oikos NEWCOMER Xifeng_Sohn.png| Xifeng Sohn Franchise: Egyptens Arvinge Debut: Chiangsou's Döttrar Yokomakoxion.png| Yokomakoxion Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet NEWCOMER Yttjoff_den_Magiska_Sälen.png| Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Franchise: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Debut: Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen Zlowian_Baine.png| Zlowian Baine Franchise: Smile-Smile Harakiri Debut: Smile-Smile Harakiri NEWCOMER Zweety-Bäl_Mikaboshi.png| Zweety-Bäl Mikaboshi Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure 'STAGES' There will be a total of eightteen playable stages in the game (nine of which are returning stages from ARC Expanded Universe vs. Capcom and nine are brand-new) and that they are all available from the start. # Altar of the Seerveer's (Plaktomire's Journey through the Universe) # Antarktis (Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen) # Den där Stadens kyrka (En Titellös Berättelse) # Det Övergivna Nöjesfältet (Niklas Mutant) # Empty Space of Nothingness (ARC Expanded Universe vs. Capcom) # Floden som födde Egypten (Egyptens Arvinge) # Göteborg's Hamn (En Dag i Livet) # Hästarnas Oikos (Häastarnas Oikos) # Mikaboshi Mountain Citadel (Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure) # Miljö-Vänliga Tanken (Yttjoff 2: Den Globala Uppvärmningen) # Odju's & Ret's Cave (Jelly Pound) # Plains of Kordenilia (Quest for the Sacred Kingdom) # Smileman Space-Station (Smile-Smile Harakiri) # Stuffy's Infected Dojo (Quest for the Sacred Kingdom) # Sveriges Uppfuckade Riksdag (En Dag i Livet) # Train-Station (Smile-Smile Harakiri) # Trottenburg Hidden Temple (Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure) # Wilderness of an Unknown Planet (Litnar's Journey through the Universe) 'Arcade Mode' Just like the majority of fighting Games, there will be a single-player mode that focuses on the player (and its three selected characters) going through multiple stages and fighting a powerful boss at the very end. '"Formula"' # Battle against three random opponents # Battle against three random opponents # Battle against three random opponents # Battle against three random opponents # Battle against three random opponents # Battle against three of Xanthon's heralds # Battle agaisnt Xanthon the Alphalien (3 forms) 'Xanthon's Heralds' This is the list of characters than Xathon will recruit to fight for his cause (not fully decided yet). The of them will be fought at the sixth stage during Arcade Mode, which ones will be fought will be random. But if the player plays as at least one of these characters, then they won't also be fought during this stage. # Azrul the Master Spirit # Fredrik Nilsson # Klubba Stormflake # Lovisa # Odju & Ret # Poseidon # Ryuunosuke # Tardigrade # Yokomakoxion # Zweety-Bäl Mikaboshi 'Other Game Modes' * OFFLINE ** Multiplayer *** Single Battle *** Tournament *** Button Configuration ** Training ** Vs. CPU ** Character Trials ** Tutorial Mode * ONLINE ** With Anyone *** Ranked *** Lobby Battle **** Join Lobby **** Create Lobby ** With Friends ** Online Party Mode ** Spectator ** Online Training ** Online Records ** Daily/Weekly Challenges * GALLERY ** Artwork Museum *** Character Art *** Stage Art *** Concept Art ** Character Bios ** Movie Theatre *** Character Endings *** Cinematic Game Trailers ** Chronicle * OPTIONS ** Audio Adjuster ** Screen ** Deflicker ** Rumble ** Sound ** Tips ** Erase Data 'TRIVIA' * The game was announced in a similar way to ARC Expanded Universe vs. Capcom. But unlike back then, Aranryanchampion/ARCGaming91 feels that he is able to handle making both games at once. * Azrul is the first playable character that looks straight into the camera and isn't drawn in a half-profile to the left. * Through datamining, people have discovered that these characters were listed by name in the character-files. Hinting that these characters were intended to be included in the roster, but were cut for various reasons. The characters that were found in the files are: *# Bohemian Rhapsody *# Elasmo Sibiricum *# Tommy D. Ekwall *# Zarja Jávan *# Leona Baldwin *# Sarajevo *# Dreadphought *# Nicole *# Edward Erendoor *# Uffe det där Spöket *# Rubbe Isidor III *# Nathalie Stormquake *# Skourex & Stanley Smileman *# Dr. von Klyscha *# Xekkarril *# Cherry Blossom Category:Video Games Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:ARC Expanded Universe Category:Fighting Games Category:Aranryanchampion Category:Capcom Category:Games for Playstation 4 Category:Games for XBOX ONE